Park Life
by Zain-Azara
Summary: Dean and Castiel in a park, fluff ensues. One-Shot. My first Dean/Cas fan-fic. Reviews welcome. "This was surely God’s way of messing with him, of giving him the middle finger, after all those women, the one night stands..."


**Disclaimer: I make no profit from this, it doesn't belong to me, I'm merely borrowing two amazing characters.**

**Title: Park Life**

**Rating: PG**

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel **

**Spoilers: none **

**Warnings: none **

**Summery: Dean and Castiel in the park…**

**Authors note: My first Dean/Castiel fan-fic, this came about from: a very slow day at work, a plot bunny that refused to leave me alone and the Blur song of the same name. This isn't beta-d so all mistakes (if any) are my own.**

**

* * *

**

Dean couldn't help but notice the way Cas's ever present trench coat seemed to flutter and flap with the breeze as they both strolled through the entrance of the local park, there were little kids playing ball games and mothers chatting, as he and Cas passed one group of women he could hear their quickly hushed tones and he could feel there eyes follow them, wanting and lust filled, Dean knew that it wasn't just him they were checking out, the angel beside him was also getting some female attention, which tugged at Dean's stomach, the thought of someone checking Cas out sent warning bells through his head and anger through his veins, Cas wasn't some piece of meat to ogle, especially when the looks came from the Stepford hags they'd just passed, Cas never noticed of course, if he did notice it happen he would smile pleasantly before moving on, never returning their lusty gazes and he'd definitely not acted on other peoples looks, which Dean didn't think he could handle if he did show an interest in someone else, it wrenched at his heart to even think about it.

This was surely God's way of messing with him, of giving him the middle finger, after all those women, the one night stands, the broken hearts he'd left girls with in his youth and the tangled bed sheets he'd left in his wake, after all of that it all came down to Castiel. _Only Castiel_. Even in the beginning, when Dean first met the man beside him, despite the disbelief and the animosity there was something there between them, something that ran deep inside of him, Dean suspected it had a lot to do with the angels hand print of his arm, the brand that tingled with warmth when the angel was close and felt chilled when he was gone too long, Dean had no doubt he was connected to the suit wearing, trench coat clad, stubble jawed, messy haired, blue eyed angel.

If Dean was a poetic man – which he so wasn't he reminded himself as they followed the path to a more secluded area – he would think of gushing metaphors and ramble on about ocean like orbs of blue crystal surrounded by thick black lashes, the angels strong facial features defined but soft as well, the way his tie was loosened, top button undone giving just the tiniest hints of the base of his throat and then there was even lower…and Dean didn't think now was the time or the place to be thinking about _that_, so he stuck to watching the angels face out of the corner of his eye, remembering what he'd been thinking about the previous evening when he'd been alone in the motel room thinking of ways to make the dark haired man blush because Dean had thought a lot about what that would look like, spending the better part of the evening imagining the rosy tint to Cas's cheeks, how the angel would then more than likely dip his head low and then look at him through those thick black lashes, all doe like innocence wrapped in the power and at times terrifying grace of an angel.

He'd watched Castiel transform before his eyes, from rigid and even at times cold to more relaxed and at ease, despite the fact they both had he weight of the world on there shoulders. He thought about everything Cas had ever done for him, raising him from hell, protecting him, disobeying for him, everything for him, even when Cas's faithful orders told him not to he still did it, giving Dean more than he could ever give Cas in return, a simple thank you wouldn't cover it, it would never be enough to repay his angel.

Cas slowed and gave a small gesture to an upcoming bench, still in view of the playing children and coy glances of the mothers but private enough that they could talk without being heard, he responded with a nod, glancing over with a hint of a smile, Cas lowered himself down first and Dean followed (reminding him that he would always follow Cas no matter what).

"You seem troubled." Castiel offered after a few moments of sitting together in comfortable silence.

"Just thinking."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Dean grinned and looked over at Cas, "With you?"

"Yes."

"It's nothing important." He responded with a shrug.

Cas nodded, finally turning his head to face Dean, "Well I'm here for you no matter what it is."

Dean studied the angel, as he'd done hundreds of times, Cas held his gaze as if he was doing exactly the same thing, and in that moment the mid afternoon sun broke through a cloud and illuminated the angel making him radiate, it took all of Dean's composure not to gasp and reach out, his heart felt like it skipped a beat for a second, Cas was lit up and in the foreground just over Cas's shoulder there was a flash of something only there for a millisecond, Dean knew it was Cas's wings, he'd only ever seen them in harsh dominating shadows but it was like the sun glinted off of them, allowing him the briefest of glances, Cas was still staring at him, still locked with his eyes and Dean was stuck on just how Cas looked, he was so damn gorgeous, so perfect.

"Dean-?"

"You're beautiful." The words left his lips before he could even think about them, it was the truth; Cas was beautiful in every single way…

And that's when Dean saw it, the reddish tone that filtered onto Cas's cheeks, the way his eyes broke from Dean's darting towards the ground but just before he could lower his head in shyness Dean reached out, his hand cupping Cas's cheek.

"Don't turn away." The angels head remained in place but his eyes didn't move back to his, without thinking Dean's thumb stroked over the pinkish flesh, "You are, Cas, you're so beautiful."

"I am nothing special Dean."

The angels soft words almost broke Dean, instead he shifted and slid across the bench closer, his free hand coming up to rest on the other cheek, "You're more than special…" It was Dean who dipped his head to find Castiel's gaze, green meeting blue, "Listen to me, you are everything." He paused to drag in a shaky breath not believing he was about to say what he wanted to but Dean Winchester never backed down, he was fearless, even though he was truly terrified, "You're _my_ everything."

Cas's breath hitched and he blinked several times in quick succession before he found his voice again, "Do you feel it too?"

"Feel what?"

"The connection we have."

Dean let out a sigh of relief before leaning forward to rest his forehead against Cas's letting his eyes flutter shut at the feel of warm skin on his own, his scarred shoulder seemed to throb with heat more intense than usual, "Yeah, I feel it."

"Does it scare you?"

"More than anything."

Cas's breath was ghosting across his lips as he spoke, "It scares me too, Dean"

Dean couldn't help the small chuckle, "The big bad smiting angel is scared?"

Cas nodded his voice sounding so soft and low, a mere whisper, "Losing my wings would pale in comparison to how I would feel if I lost you." It was Dean's turn to inhale sharply, he forced his eyes open, he needed to look at Cas, needed to look him in the eye as the angel spoke, Cas was staring back at him evenly, looking more innocent than Dean had ever seen him look before, "In all my years I have never once felt what I feel for you, Dean Winchester."

Dean was grinning from ear to ear unashamedly happy at hearing those words from Castiel, he really hoped the Stepford wives were watching as he leant across the small distance between them, pressing his lips to Cas's, it was soft and barely lasted ten seconds until Dean pulled back, letting his hand trail to the back of Cas's next, sliding his fingers into dark hair there, "You have feelings for me?"

The angel chuckled and nodded, his eyes darting away again but only to return moments later, a smile tugging at his lips and Dean realised Cas was being coy, "I must confess I do…"

Dean leant in with a mischievous grin, "I like you too, Cas."

"I-I more than like you."

Dean swallowed the realisation of what Cas was saying swept over him, Cas was staring straight at him, straight into his eyes unwavering and open, like he'd shed the shield that he usually held, letting his guard down and letting Dean see him, and God did Dean like what he saw, he was pretty sure his own eyes mirrored Cas's, the corners of his lips tugged, "You love me, huh?"

Cas wetted his lips, his eyes flicking from Dean's eyes to his mouth before looking back at him, "Yes."

"Well then it's a good thing that I love you too…"

"You love me?"

"Very much." It was worth the wait to see Cas smile, it was bright and vibrant, so loving that Dean couldn't stop himself surging forward and capturing Cas for another kiss.

The kiss that followed was heated and demanding but still with that perfect gentle edge that made Dean crave more from Cas, he loved this man, loved him fiercely for a long time, it was always Cas, Dean's fingers were tangled in the other mans hair as Cas's own clutched at Dean's shoulders, trying to keep him as close as possible despite there rather public setting.

With reluctance Dean pulled back, peppering gentler, smaller kisses to Cas's lips, grinning wolfishly when Cas groaned at the loss of contact, "That was very pleasant-"

"Pleasant?! Just pleasant?"

"Okay...it was toe curling, heart thundering, knee shaking-"

"I get it, Cas, I more than get it."

Cas nodded, keeping a tight grip on Dean's shoulders, "What happens now?"

"Well, we have two options, one; we stay here and give the Stepford wives a show or two; we can go get some pie."

"I vote for more kissing." Cas replied as he inched closer until his lips were hovering over Dean's.

"Oh definitely, without a doubt but how about kissing _and pie?"_

Cas chuckled as his lips connected back with Deans, everything else melted away, it was just them, in the middle of a park in God knows where, on a sunny afternoon, children playing and life going on around them, it was just them, Dean and his Castiel, as it always was and as it would always be.

* * *

Review welcome :)

Many thanks.


End file.
